Let it snow
by Miss Megz
Summary: Just my little Christmas present to all of you. Each Christmas if I remember I will put my Christmas fics here. The song is Let it Snow


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I have a Sessy figurine

Song in **_bold italics_**

_Thoughts in italics_

_**The weather outside is frightful **_

_**But the fire is so delightful **_

_**Since we've no place to go **_

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow **_

Inuyasha looked out the window as the snow fell outside the Higurashi (yes I know I can't spell it) house. Inside Kagome's mother was making hot chocolate while her grandfather put another long on the fire so the entire room was basked in the warmth and light while the radio was on in the background playing Christmas songs.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, "merry Christmas Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and leaned against him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and wrapped an arm around her, "merry Christmas Kagome."

_**It doesn't show signs of stoppin' **_

_**And I brought some corn for poppin' **_

_**The lights are turned way down low **_

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow **_

Miroku and Sango sat in Kaede's hut with Shippo and Kilala outside and Kaede gathering firewood. They were alone and watched the fire for a while before Miroku commented offhandedly that Kagome said today was Christmas.

"I remember her saying that and that it's a day to be with those you love," Sango commented.

"There is no one I would rather spend today with than you Sango," Miroku looked into Sango's eyes. Sango smiled and nodded. She felt the same way. The hut fell back into silence. It was interrupted by the echo of Sango hitting Miroku on the head. It wasn't as hard as normal tough. The couple looked at each other afterwards then went back to looking at the fire but beside each other.

_**When we finally kiss goodnight **_

_**Oh I hate to go out in the storm **_

_**But if you'll really hold me tight **_

_**All the way home I'll be warm **_

Rin smiled happily at her lord as ran in the snow in winter clothes. She had made a snowman that was supposed to be Jaken. It didn't look anything like him though but the dog demon decided to humor his little ward. Jaken grumbled but got a snowball in the face by Sesshoumaru who wanted the silence to continue. Jaken had got the message and remained silent. All stayed peaceful until Jaken got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. He glanced at his lord as another one hit him but as another one hit him, he knew who the culprit was.

He went to yell at Rin but remembered Sesshoumaru wanted silence so he threw a snowball at Rin. She squealed her delight as threw more snowballs at Jaken. The two kept up their snowball fight until one got Sesshoumaru on the ear. Both stopped frolicking with snowballs and looked at their lord. Rin had been the one who mistakenly threw the snowball at Sesshoumaru. Jaken proceeded to yell at her until he got a snowball in the mouth by the demon lord.

"Excellent aim my lord!" Rin giggled and ran over to Jaken who was spitting out the snow. Jaken looked at his lord then at Rin. He didn't dare pick up another snowball. This all gave Rin an idea though; she gathered up more snow and made another snowball which she promptly threw at Sesshoumaru who caught it with ease. Jaken wasn't sure what to think of this, Rin had just intentionally tried to hit Lord Sesshoumaru. He closed his eyes in fear of what he might do but opened them when he heard a girlish laugh that came from Rin who was wiping snow off herself from a snowball Sesshoumaru had thrown. That amazed and confused Jaken as he watched the two start a snowball fight. It was not long before Rin had gotten Jaken in on it. So it was the three of them in the snow throwing snowballs at each other.

_**The fire is slowly dying **_

_**And my dear, we're still goodbyeing **_

_**As long as you love me so **_

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow **_

Inuyasha was waiting at the door for Kagome who hopped on one foot to get her other boot on. He laughed and walked over to help her. Kagome blushed and told him her thanks. Afterwards, they ran outside and frolicked in the snow. Kagome worked on building a replica of Inuyasha out of snow while Inuyasha was making a hut from snow and fallen branches.

Sota watched enviously his sister and his idol outside in the snow. He looked over at his mother with big eyes.

"Why can't I go outside and play in the snow too?" he asked.

His mother laughed gently and shook her head, "Kagome and Inuyasha want some time along together."

Sota was silent for a minute, that didn't make sense to him, "why?"

His mother laughed again and looked at her son, "you'll understand one day." Sota nodded and returned to looking out the window for a while before being convinced by his grandfather to roast marshmallows over the fire which crackled and popped in the fire place.

Inuyasha had taken to chasing Kagome playfully after she threw snow in his face. He knew it was meant to be playful so he playfully chased her as she gave out mock screams while she ran from her pursuer. Finally Inuyasha caught Kagome and the two just laid there in the snow until both their clothes were soaked through.

Both walked inside arm in arm while Kagome asked for dry clothes and Inuyasha looked for the source of the hot chocolate. After both were changed into dry clothes and were seated in front of the fire in each other's arms.

_**When we finally kiss goodnight **_

_**Oh I hate to go out in the storm **_

_**But if you'll really hold me tight **_

_**All the way home I'll be warm **_

Miroku and Sango had taken to walking in the outside snow. It was cold now and so Sango was huddled up close to Miroku for warmth. Miroku did not make a reach for her ass (amazing no?). For that Sango was silently thanking him for. They walked for a short while before walking back inside to the warmth of the hut to find Shippo sleeping on Kilala. Sango smiled and looked at Miroku she was tired too.

"Let's get some sleep before they wake up again," Miroku suggested and Sango nodded.

"Merry Christmas Miroku," Sango yawned.

"Merry Christmas Sango," replied Miroku and side by side they laid down and fell asleep.

_**The fire is slowly dying **_

_**And my dear, we're still goodbyeing **_

Rin was inside the mighty center of the west as she sat in front of a fire with a cup soup broth from Suka (those of you who are surprised are obviously not fans of mine). She was changed into her usual kimono so she wouldn't catch a cold. Jaken was off somewhere snoozing and Sesshoumaru had just walked into the room where Rin was. She looked over at her lord whose hair was still wet from the snow but his clothes were clean and dry. The other ones were hanging somewhere to dry.

Rin shifted so Sesshoumaru could sit beside her. Sesshoumaru saw this gesture and sat down beside her. She started humming as she drank her broth. Suka had offered him one but he didn't want it. He didn't need it either. Right now all he wanted was silence with his little lord. Of course he got what he wished. Rin yawned and looked at her lord with sleepy half closed eyes. He positioned himself and Rin climbed on his lap and curled up and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl and stroked her hair gently as he set her little cup aside.

_Goodnight Rin_ he thought to himself as he watched the fire while he stroked the little girl's hair.

**_As long as you love me so _**

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**_


End file.
